¿Quién?
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Hay momentos en los que los celos y las inseguridades te llevan a un mar de incertidumbre, uno que desemboca en la vil desesperación por tener a ese ser que te quita el aliento, y Himuro Tatsuya anhela, desea, duda, se desespera, enloquece y ríe cual demente mientras se pierde en la idea de "quién" es el que satisface las necesidades del portentoso médico, Midorima Shintaro.


_._

 _¡Lo siento! Siento tanto el retraso que me avergüenzo de mi misma. Fue una semana pesadísima y, aunque es un OS muy corto, el tiempo no me ayudó a terminarlo rápido ¡Quiero ser una mutante que controle el tiempo! (?)_

 _También me disculpo anticipadamente por los errores de tipeo, omisiones y muy probable OoC que se topen en la lectura_

 _Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en la convocatoria_ _ **MidoHimu Day [12/6].**_ _Asimismo, tiene una dedicatoria especial a_ _ **Leana**_ _,_ _ **Ren**_ _y_ _ **Cadiie**_ _, ¡Las adoro, chicas! Sin ustedes el crack no es lo mismo._

 _._

* * *

.

 **¿QUIÉN?**

 **. »« .**

 **.**

 _En el corazón del silencio, en el corazón de la noche,_

 _¿Cuántas veces me he preguntado ya dónde estás ahora?_

 _¿Cuántas veces me he preguntado ya si el amor te guía nuevamente?_

 **.**

 _Nachtschatten_ (sombras de la noche) de Lacrimosa

 **.**

 **. »« .**

.

Miro por la ventana de mi solitaria habitación sin levantarme de la gélida cama. Las sombras se adueñan del cielo mientras la luz diurna muere lenta y tortuosamente, devorada por la oscuridad que gana terreno a cada minuto y yo muero con a su lado ahora por una oscuridad y soledad similares. La tarde perece ante la noche como yo por ti. Ansío verte, empaparme de tu aroma, sentir cada parte de ti rozando mi piel. Pero no estás y no puedo dejar de atormentarme preguntándome por enésima ocasión en dónde estás ahora, qué estarás haciendo, con _quién._ ¿Estarás solo y tratando de alejarte del mundo con esa actitud de fingida seriedad e indiferencia? ¿O estarás en uno de esos aburridos congresos rodeado de médicos y enfermeras coquetas? ¿Alguna de ellas habrá llamado tu atención?

¡Me vuelve loco saber que hay alguien más contigo en este instante! A quien seguramente debes estar tocando, con tu atención fija en su persona, y ese maldito afortunado tiene la oportunidad de perderse en tus ojos, de mirar tu cabello a contraluz, de sentir tu tacto. Tal vez se trate de un paciente, uno cualquiera pero de difícil trato y tan necio que, por esas mismas _cualidades_ , se gane tu odio y tu curiosidad. Seguramente él, aprovechándose de su calidad de enfermo podría estar flirteando contigo, seduciéndote descaradamente. ¿Qué harías en caso de ser así, Shintarō? ¿Caerías en su juego? ¿Te dejarías arrastrar por la pasión de un desconocido paciente? Quizá tu moral y ética profesional te hagan alejarte y, siendo de voluntad fuerte, podrías hacerlo fácilmente pero, ¿y si incluso Oha-Asa te lleva a él?

Y si por azares del destino tu paciente difícil trabaja en uno de los establecimientos a los que llegas casualmente para adquirir tu ítem del día. Infaliblemente él no perdería la oportunidad de coquetearte e insinuarte que deberían salir. Tú, siendo el cabezota orgulloso que eres, vas a negarte pero, ¿y si él no se rinde? ¿Qué pasa si te invita un café? Lo llamarás acosador, enfermo, demente pero, si te atrae lo suficiente quizá terminarías aceptando ¿Cierto? Y es posible que, a final de cuentas, caigas ante él y comiencen a salir con periodicidad. Puede que te enamores. Puede que termines enredado en sus sábanas y no vuelvas a desenredarte jamás. Incluso podría ocurrir que vivan juntos y, si enfermase, emplearías todos tus conocimientos médicos para conservarlo a tu lado.

¿Qué tipo de persona sería él? ¿Un obsesionado como yo?

¿Cómo quién sería? ¿Quién?

Aunque también está la posibilidad de que cortes ese intento de relación tajantemente.

¡Pero cada vertiente, cada posibilidad me carcome el alma y la razón! Y yo, yo sólo puedo maldecir a quien se acerque a ti desde aquí, lleno de celos y ansiedad.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de saberlo todo de alguien pero contigo mi razón sucumbe, mis creencias y lógica se hacen nada ante tu férrea manía por la astrología y mis latidos no hacen más que sincronizarse con los tuyos cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan aunque sea de lejos.

La primera vez que te vi fue cuando me rompí el brazo jugando baloncesto, ¿recuerdas? No, seguramente fui un paciente más. Y aunque eres un médico atento la distancia que pones es innegable y, me atrevería a decir, impenetrable. En el momento en que abriste la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, supe que debías ser mío porque yo ya era tuyo. La atracción fue inmediata, tus manos en mi piel adolorida me hacían desear más de esa sensación de calor que me ocasionaban las yemas de tus dedos.

No preguntaste mi nombre, y pese a saber que ya debías conocerlo por mi expediente clínico, decidí aventurarme y presentarme. Ese fue mi primer desaire. Tú simplemente asentiste y le restaste importancia al asunto. No era nadie para ti y mi instinto de posesividad no paraba de gritarme que eras tú, que _debías_ ser tú.

De modo que aquí estoy ahora, sintiéndome un tanto patético al buscar tu aroma el aire y tu roce en las blancas sábanas, volviéndome loco al pensar en quién es el que ocupa tus pensamientos justo ahora, a quiénes habrás conocido este día, si alguno de ellos te habrá coqueteado o si tú habrás fijado tu mirada esmeralda en alguno. Es estúpido pero no puedo dejar de pensarte, en algún deprimente pero irreversible punto de mi vida te volviste el centro de ella.

Me froto el rostro desesperado pero mi cabello se rebela y cae de nuevo sobre mi frente obstruyendo mi visión, sin embargo, sin ti aquí no hay nada que valga la pena ser contemplado. Esta habitación me parece inmensa y vacía, fría. En realidad cualquier sitio me parece igual de lúgubre sin no estás tú conmigo. Tal vez Taiga tenga razón y estoy obsesionado contigo pues siento como la sombría ansiedad se cierra sobre mí de manera abrumadora, cubriéndome y arrastrándome a un sitio lleno de incertidumbre, mientras yo simplemente puedo pensar en ti y desearte con esta alma taciturna y codiciosa que se aferra a la esperanza de ser el único en tu vida a partir de ahora.

En mí, el deseo, el anhelo, la posesividad y la incertidumbre se combinan tan bien que separarlos me resulta imposible. Cavilar sobre ti implica una sensación de desgaste emocional que, a pesar de todo, lejos de parecerme molesta, me gusta a grados insanos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener el deseo me corroe y cierro los ojos para que la experiencia sensorial sea más profunda, imaginando tu voz diciendo mi nombre, tus manos tocándome. Es una lástima que en tu rostro siempre esté esa seria expresión tuya, esa que mira al mundo con desdén pero si con ella basta para que tiemble internamente de excitación, si recreo en mi mente tus facciones contorsionadas en expresiones de íntegra lascivia y gozo, se vuelve sencillo sentirme al límite, como ahora. Es tan ridículo percatarme de sólo con eso la humedad se hace presente en mis pantalones. Esto es lo que ha hecho de mí, doctor.

No puedo evitarlo y bajo la mano hacia mi despierta erección. Mis oídos no tardan en recrear tu voz en sensuales jadeos y casi puedo ver la forma en la que el sudor se impregna a tu piel adhiriendo ese sedoso cabello esmeralda en tu frente. No limito mis gemidos cuando mi mente hace palpables tus certeras embestidas, tan intensas y profundas que me cortan la respiración. Nunca he sido adepto a tocarme a mí mismo, pero a falta de tus manos y con la cabeza llena de imágenes tuyas, no puedo evitarlo. Me pierdo a mí mismo en ti.

Ahogo un jadeo mientras me acomodo mejor en la cama, sin importarme desarreglar las pulcras sábanas que la cubren. Abro las piernas cuando toco mi piel directamente y no me contengo al murmurar tu nombre como si se me fuese la vida en ello. Te deseo tanto.

Acaricio mi necesitado miembro pensando por un lado que es tu mano firme la que me da placer y por el otro, soñando con que es tu duro falo lo que mis manos ansiosas acarician.

Presiono un poco más la punta de mi mojada virilidad diciéndome que no habrá nadie para ti después de mí, porque me perteneces tanto como yo a ti. Acelero los movimientos de mi mano siendo consciente de que necesito más, de que te necesito a ti tocando hasta el fondo de mi ser, y no es menester lamer mis dedos para dar el siguiente paso, pues me basta con la humedad que escurre de mi pene como prueba líquida de mi pasión por ti. Introduzco mi índice lubricado en mi entrada y gimo descaradamente pensando en que son tus dígitos, en que eres tú y tu perfecto conocimiento en anatomía lo que me hacen delirar de placer.

Sin perder tiempo cuelo un dedo más sin dejar de masturbarme y mi respiración se acelera drásticamente. El ruido exterior no tiene ni la categoría de murmullos frente a la revolución de sonidos provenientes de mi enardecido placer, al menos yo no les presto atención hasta que entre el desagradable barullo escucho tu voz acercándose, indicándome que vienes hacia acá ocasionando que el morbo de que me veas así _por ti_ me encienda más. Sin embargo, me obligo a controlarme un poco, sólo un poco, únicamente lo suficiente para mostrarte el espectáculo que mi sucia mente me hizo planear para ti. Aprieto la base de mi miembro doliente y ansioso hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y veo tu impecable figura en el umbral, que se queda estática mientras me miras correrme con fuerza.

—Shintaro~ —gimo sin vergüenza alguna, regodeándome por la consternación en tu mirada esmeralda.

—¡T-tatsuya! —Logras articular ante el violento sonrojo que delata tu nerviosismo—. ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo, idiota?!¡Esto es un hospital!

—¡Ah~! —Vuelvo a gemir con fuerza mientras me arqueo, obligándote a cerrar la puerta de golpe por el temor a que alguien más vea nuestra bizarra situación—. Ven… Tócame. —Te pido retomando mi juego de autopenetrarme con los dedos ante tu avergonzada, furiosa pero lasciva mirada.

—¡Detente ahora o…! —Te veo tragar saliva con dificultad al fijar tu vista en el trabajo que aún realizo en mi entrada.

—Sé que también quieres —murmuro sugerente, abriendo más las piernas y deshaciéndome por completo de la tela que aún me cubre—. Yo igual te deseo.

Soy consciente de que esto es un truco sucio para seducirte, pero no es algo que me importe demasiado y sé que he ganado la batalla cuando entrecierras los ojos; estas dudando. Acércate, yo disiparé esas dudas. Y, como si leyeras mis pensamientos te avanzas hacia mí, ya no estás analizando, estás en blanco ¿Cierto?

Te paras frente a mí, con la mirada nublada por el instinto. Yo me incorporo ansioso y con mi mano libre desabotono tu impoluta bata blanca, al tiempo que te doy espacio entre mis muslos para que te acomodes, dejándome sentir tu duro miembro a través de la tela de tu ropa. Suspiro al contacto entrecerrando los ojos. Dime, ¿quién más se entrega a ti de esta forma, Shintarō? Nadie.

Acerco tu rostro al mío y tomo entre mis dientes tus labios, tiro de ellos, paso mi lengua en su separación y eres tú el que, tomándome de las caderas, profundiza el beso. Me dejo llevar arrancándote más de un gruñido de placer que me derrite entre tus manos, mismas que después de un rato tomo entre las mías, haciéndolas descender hasta mis glúteos, instándote a tocarlos.

—Shintarō —murmuro en tu oído—, siénteme y déjame sentirte. —Te digo entre besos y sin separarme de ti completamente por temor a que te arrepientas de pasar así tus horas laborales y me cambies por alguien más. Pero créeme, nadie aquí te necesita más que yo.

Acaricio tu virilidad y, a pesar de mis ansias por tenerte dentro, retiro la ropa que te cubre con lentitud, obligándote a desear que te toque más, que se incendie tu sangre son mi simple toque, porque quiero ser quien te haga llegar al más culminante placer, pero no me dejas jugar más, esa mirada seria se ha transformado a una de decisión y fiereza. ¿Así miras al resto del mundo o sólo yo tengo este privilegio? ¿Quién más te ha visto en este estado de feroz deseo?

Todo pensamiento coherente huye de mi cuando siento la punta de tu inhiesto falo rozando el mío, y contesto naturalmente friccionándome cadenciosamente, sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos. Sonrío ladino al saber que te tengo en mis manos Midorima Shintarō, como siempre he deseado tenerte y como nadie más te tendrá.

—Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Tatsuya. —Me adviertes, pero tu voz gutural por la pasión no me intimida—. Y estás en mis terrenos.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Empujo la cadera hacia ti, ganándome un gemido delicioso en respuesta—. Pero me gustan los riesgos, Doctor.

Sonríes petulante, confiado. Enarco una ceja esperando algún movimiento de tu parte pero tus dedos tanteando mi entrada con experta perversión me obligan a arquearme y morderme los labios.

—¿A quién le haces esto todas las noches, eh? —La expresión en tu rostro me saca una carcajada. ¿Estás confundido, Shintarō? Quieres contestar algo pero mis labios se hacen uno con los tuyos, degustando tu sabor, jugando con tu lengua húmeda y provocando sonidos chasqueantes que sólo me encienden más.

Tomo ambas virilidades en mi diestra y las masturbo con lentamente pero ejerciendo presión en ellas, obligándolas a rozarse entre sí. Sentir esa dureza entre mis dedos y saber que soy yo quien la provoca me hace hervir la sangre.

—Tómeme, doctor. Sus rudas embestidas son la mejor cura para mis delirios. —Mi voz sale como una súplica anhelante, pues no tiene caso ocultarte mi necesidad de ti.

Observo satisfecho la forma en que tus ojos brillan con una perversión velada y yo sólo espero que te desinhibas y me lleves a la demencia, por lo que río entre divertido y complacido cuando tu actitud seria e impersonal vira a una dominante que me excita cada vez más.

Me obligas a recostarme en la cama y separas mis piernas lo más que puedes, forzándolas a permanecer abiertas empleando tu peso para eso al tiempo que te inclinas hacia mí robándome el alma en un beso ardiente y sin control que me deja sin aire en los pulmones y con los labios hormigueantes e hinchados. Te alejas un segundo, me miras y yo te sonrío ladino sabiendo lo que viene.

—No me dejes esperando —murmuro hambriento de ti. Niegas con la cabeza y suspiras. ¿Por qué te tardas? ¡Hazlo!— ¡A-ah! —Grito sin contenerme al percibir con nitidez y dolor como te abres camino sin delicadezas ni remordimientos—. Más ¡Más~! —Te exijo. Y aunque no me has dado tiempo de adaptarme a tu grueso falo, poco me interesa. Siendo tú el infalible y certero Midorima Shintarō me haces alucinar de gozo en segundos, cuando rozas con maestría mi próstata, haciendo del dolor un aliciente para el placer.

—Si sigues gritando así te inyectaré sedantes, idiota. —Me amenazas pero no puedo dominarme. Te siento tan dentro, tan duro, tan apasionado…

—¡Ha-… —Mi respiración se detiene al sentir cómo empujas mis piernas hacia mi torso, obligándome a elevar la cadera, cambiando de forma inesperada y deliciosa el ángulo de penetración—. ¡Hazlo más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ah~, sí! Quiero sentirte así toda una vida.

Y sonríes.

Estás sonriendo y siento que podría gritar de satisfacción doble. Vuelves a besarme y correspondo buscando transmitirte cada emoción que bulle en mi interior, todas y cada una surgidas por y para ti.

Me impulso hacia arriba para acelerar el ritmo sin dejar que te separes de mis labios. No cierro los ojos porque tu expresión de placer me parece suprema y sólo cuando tengo la certeza de que estás por correrte me alejo de tu boca, para escucharte y verte con claridad, para grabar en mi mente cada detalle, pues la magnífica escena que estoy por presenciar es lo que yo provoco en ti.

Grito extasiado tanto por el orgasmo como por el hecho de saber que, en este momento, tu mente está llena de mí y prueba de ello es tu cálido semen fluyendo intensamente en mi interior. Tu respiración agitada choca con la piel de mi cuello y siento tus labios posándose allí, subiendo exquisitamente hasta donde esperan los míos, jadeantes y ávidos.

—No salgas todavía. —Te pido en un susurro y te siento suspirar para luego recostarte sobre mí lo mejor que puedes sin separarte demasiado, retomando el beso que mis palabras retrasaron.

No voy a rendirme esperando que la vida sea justa y te deje sin más a mi lado, pelearé yo mismo hasta ser quien llena tu mente, tus anhelos y tu vida. Mi deseo hacia ti es insaciable e inconmensurable, justo como el amor que te profeso, intenso y sin reservas.

—Eres un irresponsable —dices con suavidad pero con la firmeza que te caracteriza, sin separarte de mis labios—. En estos momentos eres un paciente, no debimos haber hecho esto aquí. —Me reprendes, pero sé que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

—Eres mío, Shintarō —declaro, ignorando tu regaño y ahogándome en tu aroma y aliento.

Gruñes disconforme pero no lo niegas. Eres mío y soy tuyo. Porque fui yo tu paciente más problemático, quien te insinuaba mil y un posibilidades hasta hacerte enrojecer, ganándome tus quejas mientras me llamabas _acosador, enfermo, demente_...; Fue a mí a quien encontraste en una joyería mientras comprabas tu ítem del día; Soy yo a quien acaricias cada noche, a quien besas con ese ahínco y ferocidad que no muestras a nadie más; Soy quien te arrastra a locuras fuera de tu ética profesional, desde comenzar a salir con un paciente hasta terminar haciéndolo aquí, en tu lugar de trabajo; Soy yo a quien amas y por quien empleaste todos tus conocimientos para traerme de vuelta a tus brazos.

Porque soy yo quien ha revolucionado tu mundo y eres tú quien ha llenado el mío.

.

* * *

.

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y por afecto a Ren, así como por ganas de desarrollar la trama que no expliqué aquí, quizá y sólo quizá, escriba un segundo capítulo ;)_

 _En fin, reitero mi disculpa por la demora y les mando miles de besos y abrazos~_

 _._


End file.
